darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Pyramid Plunder
: The unofficial world for this minigame is world 64. Pyramid Plunder is a Thieving minigame located in the city of Sophanem at the far southern reaches of the Kharidian Desert. It is run by the Guardian mummy. During the minigame, the player has five minutes to loot Jalsavrah, the pyramid in which the minigame takes place. There are a total of eight rooms that require progressively higher Thieving levels to enter and loot. Rewards range from the common pottery scarabs to the rare pharaoh's sceptre, the very rare sceptre of the gods and pieces of the Black ibis outfit. Requirements and recommendations Requirements * Access to the city of Sophanem ** Started Icthlarin's Little Helper or pharaoh's sceptre (can be used to avoid the quest requirement) * Level 21 Thieving Recommended * Completion of Contact!, for access to the bank in Sophanem * Level 91 Thieving (or higher) for maximum experience from this minigame * A pharaoh's sceptre (or sceptre of the gods) will significantly reduce the amount of down time between each run, and enough artefacts will easily be recovered for recharging * Completion of The Feud, for reduced magic carpet ride fee, or a Ring of Charos (a) (not required with a sceptre) * Completed Desert Hard Tasks for double teleport charges on sceptres (6 and 20 respectively) and reduced chance of Scarabs and Mummies spawning. Getting there * Teleport to Jalsavrah using the pharaoh's sceptre. This can be done before starting Icthlarin's Little Helper. Sceptre of the gods teleport also works. * Use ring of slaying to teleport to Sumona in Pollnivneach, and from there to Sophanem. * Take the magic carpet from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach, and from there to Sophanem. Players can get to the Shantay Pass quickly by ** Using the Lodestone Network to teleport to Al Kharid. ** Using the ring of duelling teleport to Al Kharid duel arena . ** Using the broomstick teleport to the Sorceress's Garden in Al Kharid. * Teleport to Pollnivneach, then walk or take the magic carpet to Sophanem. ** Teleport to a Player-owned house in Pollnivneach. ** Teleport to Pollniveach using a chipped house teleport tablet from the Love story quest. * Teleport to the Bandit camp lodestone (Desert Treasure quest required) and walk to Sophanem. * Teleport using the Camulet and walk the remaining distance. Equipment Unless the player is planning to teleport to the bank after each round, food or a healing familiar is the only item necessary to play the minigame. It is possible for mid to high level players to make it through several rounds without needing to heal, but still it would be wise to have some kind of healing method as backup. To maximize the amount of experience gained per hour, the following items and techniques will be useful. Health The equipment below is needed to withstand the damage from monsters and poison during a plundering trip. If the player wishes to reduce banking time, one full inventory of food and potions can last from four to sixteen games depending on how often the player consumes the items. To save time, it is best to eat in between games unless absolutely necessary. To reach level 99 Thieving by playing Pyramid Plunder, the player will need roughly 3,000 lobsters and 500 antipoisons. Teleports and thieving boosts Quick banking can be achieved by using the ring of duelling, the ring of kinship, or the TokKul-Zo to teleport to Castle Wars, Daemonheim, or TzHaar City, respectively. All have banks nearby. Afterward, the player should use the pharaoh's sceptre to return to the pyramid the quickest. If you have completed the Contact! quest, use of the bank in Sophanem is another option. There is also a summoning obelisk along the east wall of the city (outside the city) for a quick summoning recharge and an altar just southwest of the pyramid. Getting started to start Pyramid Plunder]] Travel to Sophanem. If you haven't played the game before, talk to Tarik outside the pyramid near the northern gates of the city. Next attempt to enter the pyramid on one of its four sides. If the room is empty, leave and try another entrance. (Regardless of the entrance you used, you will always exit next to the northern entrance.) Inside one of the entrances, you will find the Guardian mummy. If you haven't played the game before, you must talk to it to gain access to the inner rooms. In later runs, you can start by simply right clicking the Guardian mummy and selecting the "Start minigame" option. The Guardian mummy changes rooms every 15 minutes, so once you find the correct entrance you can keep using it for a number of trips before it changes. The mummy may occasionally punch you as you try to enter the pyramid, which stuns you and does a little damage. This only happens at the entrance to the room containing the mummy. As soon as you start the minigame, a timer will start on your screen. You have five minutes to loot as much treasure from the pyramid as you can. Once inside, you will find a room that contains the door through which you entered the room, a speartrap, urns, a golden chest, a sarcophagus, an exit door, and four doors leading to the next room, of which only one works. There are eight rooms in total, the first requiring 21 or higher Thieving to enter. Each subsequent room requires ten more levels than the previous room, with the final room requiring 91 or higher Thieving. Inside the pyramid Loot Navigation Strategy Some players try to pass through all the doors to make it to the highest room they can use and then thieve everything in that room, but this leaves all but the slowest players with much wasted time, and is not efficient for experience. The method generally recommended by experienced players is to thieve about half of the urns from the second highest level room you can get to and thieving all of the urns in the final room. However, players using this method should be careful that they do not use too much time on the second highest room. It is advisable to move on after slightly less than half of your time is remaining. It is still quicker to check the urns before looting them, as you will waste far less time failing. Before moving on, check for snakes on the half you haven't looted for some additional quick experience. When in your final room, watch the time you have remaining. If time is about to run out and you haven't thieved everything in the room, leave off thieving the urns and steal from the chest (avoid the sarcophagus - it's a waste of time and experience), for better rewards and a quick final action. If you still have time left after this, you can resume thieving the urns. (If a monster appears from the sarcophagus or chest, the Protect from Melee prayer, if you have it, makes it easy for you to thieve the remaining urns. Keep auto-retaliate off so that you do not turn to fight while trying to loot the urns.) Experience The follow experience rates may be achieved by prioritising thieving from as many urns as possible in the highest level room available, as well as thieving urns in the second highest level room. A player with level 99 Thieving may gain around 241,000 experience an hour from playing Pyramid Plunder while using a Trahaearn exoskeleton set, Black ibis, abyssal lurker familiars, an Ardougne cloak 4 and the legendary five-finger discount aura aura. * Minimum 50 damage, Damage from failing urns. Room 1: 1% of your max hp Room 2: 1% of your hp Room 3: 1% of your hp Room 4: 1% of your hp Room 5: 1.5% of your hp Room 6: 1.5% of your hp Room 7: 2% of your hp Room 8: 3% of your max hp Thieving experience Pyramid Plunder is enhanced by having other people in the room to give clues about which doors to open. A Pyramid Plunder Guild operates on World 64. Unfortunately a world that is too busy can work against you, because the dead ends behind doors change every time a player begins a new game. Rewards , a common reward from Pyramid Plunder]] When you loot the urns, sarcophagi and chests you will find various trinkets that you can trade in for coins at Simon Templeton at the Agility Pyramid not far from Sophanem. Players can use a hole in the wall behind the bank in Sophanem to get to Simon Templeton even faster. Fastest of all, if you have a Pharaoh's sceptre its Jaleustrophos teleport brings you right to Simon. To really speed your ability to cash in artefacts, there is an optional reward after you've done Dealing with Scabaras that will allow you to bring Simon Templeton noted artefacts. An August 2012 update made it possible to trade noted gold artefacts to Simon Templeton. This makes the Tok Ring/Sceptre method a good way to collect the artefacts for sale. Below is a table showing what each item is worth in coins, with the Grand Exchange values between brackets. You may also find a pharaoh's sceptre in one of the Grand Gold Chests or Sarcophagi. Immediately after finding a Pharaoh's Sceptre, the player receiving a sceptre from a chest or sarcophagus will be expelled from the pyramid, but other players will remain inside. The players left inside the pyramid will see an "Annoyed guardian mummy" standing beside the chest in all rooms who shouts at the players. Previously, all players used to be expelled from the pyramid and all the chests, urns and sarcophagi are reset and a new sceptre is placed in one at random. One can also receive a sceptre of the gods, but only from looting a sarcophagus in the eighth room, which requires 91 Thieving and 75 Runecrafting. It has the same uses as a Pharaoh's sceptre, but with 10 teleport charges (20 with completion of hard Desert tasks), and when wielding it, players have a greater chance of finding black ibis clothes. Black Ibis outfit By looting urns and sarcophagi, there is a slim chance to receive a piece of Black Ibis outfit. When wearing pieces of this outfit while performing any thieving activity (except for Blackjacking), some bonus xp is received, up to 5% of the normal xp when wearing the whole set. The pieces are rare, but the chances are increased when wielding a sceptre of the gods. The bonus does stack with other boosts or benefits, such as an Ardougne cloak. If you happen to find a piece of the Black Ibis outfit it will automatically replace a trinket. Tips * While using Thieving boosts can make looting easier, they will not allow you to reach a room above your level (e.g. being level 90 and boosting to 91 will not allow you in the final room). * Scarab swarms will only target the player who triggered them. They will ignore other players, allowing players to safely pass them without getting attacked. * Sometimes you may open all four doors in the room, only to find all of them are dead ends. This can happen when another player on the world starts the game, as the door connections are changed when this occurs. Just go back and recheck the other doors in the room and you will find the correct one. (The doors will still be open, but you can recheck them anyway.) * Players who have completed Contact! can use the bank located at the north east corner of Sophanem (below the ladder). This can be used instead of teleporting back & forth from a bank. * With the pharaoh's sceptre a fast way to train is using a bank teleport (Castle Wars with a ring of duelling or Edgeville bank with an amulet of glory recommended) after every pyramid plunder run, then simply bank all items, take out the sceptre and a super antipoison potion (taking a sip here and banking the rest gives 1 more free inventory slot) and teleport back into the pyramid. When the sceptre has only 1 teleport left also take 12 stone items with you to recharge it when you arrive at the mummy. * Carry a sceptre at all times. Then you can use it to teleport to the mummy to begin the next round instantly instead of searching for the correct door to enter the pyramid. This will allow for more experience per hour. * If a snake bites you while searching an urn repeatedly click the urn until you receive experience successfully. Trivia * When examining the Grand Gold Chest, it will say "Anyone lost an ark?" This is an allusion to the movie which uses the account of the Biblical Ark as its main storyline. After looting and examining it you will receive the message "Phew, no evil ghosts in there". This is an allusion to the same movie. * In the entry area of some tombs, including the first, fourth, and fifth ones, there is what appears to be an , a real-life . The entrance to Sophanem also has an Eye of Horus. * Prior to an update on 7 November 2014, Mummies would first target the player who triggered them but could and often would attack other players, too. Opening sarcophagi and not killing the mummy that spawned was generally frowned upon. They are now only aggressive to the player who opens its sarcophagus. fr:Le Pillage de Pyramide nl:Pyramid Plunder fi:Pyramid Plunder Category:Thieving Category:Kharidian Desert